conduitfandomcom-20200214-history
Bomb Zombies
Bomb Zombie Bomb Zombies, also known as "Bomzies" is an adapted version of the Multiplayer game known as Balloon Battle. The goal of this game is for as many people as possible to survive the time limit. In this game one player is selected to be the "Prime Zombie" and they must suicide until they have no more lives, their goal is to deplete all other players lives by killing them, thus turning them into zombies. Survivers work together to stay alive as long as possible to survive the Bomb Zombie invasion. The zombies win if the game is ended before the set time limit, and the survivers win if atleast two survivers keep atleast one life each until the time limit ends the game. Tips and Suggestions *It is recommended that players camp together for hightened survival rate. *It is preferred to use a TPC Launcher with your choice of upgrades, and lay mines in as many entrances as possible. *Automatic Widowmaker Turrets are preferred for camping in large straight-aways because they easily kill bombs. *The SMAW is always a one-shot-kill against zombies, thus making the SMAW an effective weapon for camping. *The AR-C Eclipse is highly recommended for players that do not want to camp, because Bombs normaly explode when killed, but if you melee a bomb then you will not take damage, Backstabs don't count, those still kill you. *Melees are a one-hit-kill on Balloon Battle, zombies can use this to their advantage since they don't die by performing a melee attack, be sure not to backstab, players can still survive those. *The AEGIS Device will still show a purple sphere when zombies are using it, this can be a good means of intimidation against unsuspecting foes. *You can delete weapons on the ground and switch to your secondary as a bomb, and lighter weapons make you move faster, use a USP45 or Warp Pistol for that extra boost of speed. *A Jade Warrior is recommended for zombies since he doesn't make noise, use this to sneak up on your enemies unsuspected while Radar is off. *Ammo Boxes are always a nice touch for survivers; or you can be a dirty little zombie and take off Radar and Ammo Dumps to easily kill SMAW and TPC Launcher users. *Feel like being a little extra dirty today, simply turn off Lock-On and listen to Wii-Remote using zombies scream in horrer as you run away! *Bombs AKA Zombies can explode through walls, detonating TPC Mines and dealing high damage to players, because of this camping close to TPC mines is not recommended. *Got uncooperative players? Simply hunt them down and make them be the zombies! #Favorite maps for this game are Pentagon Prime, Whiteout, Crash Site, and Sanctum Prime because they have large selections of camping spots and kill-zones. #Chaotic Maps are: Streets Prime, Dig Site, Serenity, and Abyss, because they are all small maps with spawn points near or inside all preferred camping spots. #Banned maps are: Agartha, Avalanch, and Lost City because they are not considered fun games for Bomb Zombies since the survivers are too hard to kill with preferred Bomb Zombies settings. Recommended settings Host's choice of Radar, Lives Stealing, and Showing lives with any number of players. Note that it may take some time for the Prime Zombie to become a zombie, add the number of lives to the time limit to account for this. Split-Screen gameplay does not work, offline stats do not allow for most fan-games. Trivia *Bomb Zombies is one of the favorite made-up games and is the Conduit 2 version of Call of Duty's Micheal Myers, another made-up game. *Micheal Myers does not work well with Conduit 2, so a small group of 6 players came up with this game. *Bomb Zombies was founded in late June of 2011 and is still popular to many players as of January 2012. *Bomb Zombies has evolved much from its humble beginnings, for example it used to start with half the players as Prime Zombies. Some old-school players still prefer it that way. *An easy way to choose the Prime Zombie is to play a one life regular Balloon Battle and first to die gets to be the Prime Zombie. *Other made-up games had been attempted before, but this is the first popular made-up game to really hit Conduit 2. Besides the regulars: Hide-and-Seek, and Tag. *Marines VS Ninjas is similar to Bomb Zombies in that it is survivers against bombs. Category:Conduit 2 multiplayer Category:Multiplayer Game Modes Category:Fan Games